The Tales of Spyro the Dragon
is a American animated series created by . It is based on the Spyro the Dragon franchise being owned by Activision. It is being produced by Universal Television (uncredited), and and aired on Netflix on February 2019 with reruns on Universal Kids with a three month delay. Synopsis Spyro and his gang's adventures in Artisans and other Dragon Realms worlds are chronicled. Characters Main *'Spyro the Dragon' (voiced by Tom Kenny) - a purple young dragon who is the main protagonist. **'Sparx' (voiced by ) - a yellow dragonfly who is Spyro's sidekick/best friend. He deeply dislikes being called Sparky. *'Hunter' (voiced by Jess Harnell) - a cheetah who is one of Spyro's best friends. *'Henry the Strongarms' (vocal effects by Dee Bradley Baker) - a friendly Strongarms who is Sparx's pet. He serves as a comedic relief of the series. *'Maddlyn Crowell' (voiced by Tara Strong) - a Face Paint female who is the only human creature living in Artisans. She has a love interest in Spyro. She has a strong hatred on Moneybags, finding him as a con artist. Supporting *'Bianca' (voiced by Grey DeLisle-Griffin) - a rabbit who has magic, and is Hunter's love interest. *'Elora' (voiced by ) - a faun from Avalar who moved to Artisans. *'Moneybags' (also voiced by Jess Harnell) - a bear with a Egyptian accent who loves money, but also cares for his family. *'Two-Eyed Willie' (voiced by Bill Farmer) - a blue alligator who lives in Honey Marsh. *'The One in the Trees' (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) - a owl who lives in the tree and is Maddlyn's adopted father. *'Nestor' (voiced by Clancy Brown) - a Artisans dragon who mentors Spyro at times. *'Dr. Energy Head '(voiced by Will Arnett) - a Gnorc who had betrayed Gnasty Gnorc, caring for the planet unlike him. He is the Professor of the cartoon. *'Bentley '(voiced by TBD) - a yeti who helds a ice (or crystal) club. *(reserved for GreenGrassCreeper) - TBD. *'Benny' (voiced by TBD) - a friendly Riptoc. Antagonists *'Face Paint Master/Trent' (voiced by Tom Kane) - a adult Face Paint male who is the main antagonist of the show. *'Ripto' (voiced by Diedrich Bader) - a Dragon-hating Dinosaur. **'Crush' (voiced by Eric Bauza) - a Riptoc who is the tallest, and the smartest. **'Gulp' (voiced by Frank Welker) - a Riptoc who is very stupid. *'Gnasty Gnorc' (voiced by Darin De Paul) - the Leader of the Gnorc race. **'Gnorcs' - the green creatures. *'TBD' (voiced by TBD) - TBD. **'Ember' (voiced by TBD) - TBD. In this series, she is a daughter of a evil Dragon Elder. *'The Bone Paint Girl '(voiced by TBD) - a Face Paint/carcass who has ribcages sticking out and some bones on her arms. **'Chester' (also voiced by Tom Kenny) - a white lab mouse who is Jennie's sidekick. He rides inside her ribcage and sometimes even be by himself. *'The Vengance Squadron,' consisting of: **'Banny' (voiced by TBD) - a Armored Banana Boy who hates dragons, wants to be like Ripto as he finds Ripto his idol. His behavior is based off the combination of Ripto and Uka Uka. He serves as the leader of the Vengance Squadron. If he and the teammates loses, he calls his teammates, including Toasty, "idiots", "fools", "nincompoops", other insulting names and even those three together. **'Toasty' (also voiced by Diedrich Bader) - a evil sheep. In this series, he now welds a mech body to get ultimate revenge on Spyro and the smartest of the group. **'Boulder '(voiced by TBD) - a Rhynoc who is the strongest, but the stupidest member of the group. **'Bomb' (voiced by TBD) - a Cupid who is the maniac, but the trusted one. **TBD (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Spacester' (voiced by TBD) - a purple evil space Riptoc who wants to destroy Dragon Realms to take over to himself as Riptoc Realms. Production Animation The animation for the series is outsourced to Titmouse Inc, being also responsible for Turbo F.A.S.T, Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja, Breadwinners and The Epic Tales of Captain Underpants. Music , the composer of the four Spyro games, returns to compose the score for the cartoon. Writing Voicing Reception Critical reception The series received mixed to mostly positive reviews from critics, and very good reviews from Spyro fans alike. Episodes See: List of episodes Tropes See: /Tropes Gallery Spyro and Sparx.png|Spyro and Sparx as they appear in the cartoon. MaddlynCrowell.png|Maddlyn Crowell. Trivia *Not counting Skylanders Academy, this is the first Spyro the Dragon television series. **However, it is the second Activision Blizzard Studios' second television project, after Skylanders Academy. However, unlike the former, this one is flash animated with animation being made by Titmouse. *Gregg Berger is unable to reprise his roles due to him very busy, so Jess Harnell (reprising his role from A Hero's Tail) and Diedrich Bader voices Hunter and Ripto in this series, respectively. **While this is the second time that Hunter is voiced by a different actor, this marks the very first time that Ripto is voiced by a different actor. *This series focuses on the popularly loved Classic era. *Despite Enter the Dragonfly, A Hero's Tail and other Spyro games post 3 are not offically canon, there are some elements being borrowed, albeit brand new: **The Riptocs. Nothing has changed, except that not all Riptocs are bad. **Two-Eyed Willie. He now wears a farmer outfit instead of a hilibilly outfit. **Moneybags of A Hero's Tail. Remained the same as A Hero's Tail. *The cartoon's art style is a combination of Collin the Speedy Boy ''and ''Spyro the Dragon. *Like Spyro: Enter the Dragonfly, Crush can talk clearly and Gulp can talk. *Like in Spyro: A Hero's Tail, Sparx can talk. *The characters that appeared in the franchise appear in their Spyro Reignited Trilogy appearances except for Moneybags, who appears in his Spyro: A Hero's Tail design. *Like in Spyro: A Hero's Tail, Moneybags speaks in his Egyptian accent. *Toasty can talk in this incarnation. *For a unknown reason, Zoe doesn't appear in the series. *Unlike the game series, where he was the dim-whitted one, Crush is more smarter. Category:SpyroFanandCollinTSB's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas Category:Spyro the Dragon Category:TV-Y7-FV Category:TV Shows based on video games Category:Flash Animation Category:Netflix Original Series Category:Netflix shows